Children of Ninshu
The Children of Ninshu is the name collectively given to a number of occupations that use Chakra for non-violent purposes. These specialists began to appear after Naruto Uzumaki began to institute his New Nindo. Unlike Shinobi and Samurai the various Children of Ninshu seek to use their Chakra techniques primarily for the betterment of themselves and others outside of warfare. The moniker Children of Ninshu came about because Naruto Uzumaki felt that the way these specialists use their Chakra is too different from the way ninja operate for them to be considered shinobi, and was in fact closer to Hagoromo's original intent when he began to spread the power of Chakra to the people. History As Naruto Uzumaki's reforms began to take hold there was a shift in the political and ideological climate of the Ninja World. The New Nindo slowly began to reduce conflict, first among ninjas and then across the rest of society. As a result an unprecedented peace took hold of the whole continent. There were still pockets of resistance to the new way, and conflicts still raged in certain parts of the continent, but these were of a greatly reduced size and were often contained to their small corner of the world. With less conflict overall Shinobi slowly became less necessary. While the demand for their skills did not wholly vanish, and many still plied their trade, the amount of work for the elite soldiers and spies known as ninja steadily declined. Faced with more time between missions of importance, and less chances to practice their deadly skill set many ninja began to contemplate new ways to use their abilities. These Ninja began to consider the abilities they had attained through their training, and how they could be applied outside of the battlefield. Many of these ninja began to develop new jutsu, and even more esoteric means of manipulating their Chakra. Through their efforts chakra techniques that could be of benefit to a peaceful society began to emerge. They arts aided in commerce, helped to progress science and were even applied to art and culture. These new techniques began to spread throughout the Ninja Villages and beyond. Soon a younger generation adopted these techniques and began to turn their backs on the old ninja ways. These people devoted themselves completely to their new disciplines, and a growing number of them neglected participating in any classical ninja training with the exception of that which helped their new path. The result of this was the birth of a number a new sects of Chakra Users that had little to nothing in common with the Shinobi that predated them with the exception of the basis of their techniques. These new Chakra Users diverged too much from established Ninja techniques and traditions, and thus could not be considered Shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki on learning of the birth of these new peaceful groups of Chakra Users commented that their use of Chakra was closer to what Hagoromo had originally intend when he shared his power with humanity, closer to Ninshu that Ninjutsu. As a result people began referring to these new occupations as the Children of Ninshu. Children of Ninshu, while still relatively new to the world, have become an important part of society and the Ninja Villages. The benefits that these Chakra specialist bring to the communities they work in can not be understated, and while many distrust them due to their connections with Ninja few would argue that they are a welcome addition to the land. The Daimyo and other nobles often seek such specialists to add to their court, and those that work among the peasantry are often lauded for their sense of civic responsibility. More and more of the youth of the Ninja Villages are being trained to take such occupations rather than becoming proper Shinobi. With conflict waning Children of Ninshu are in higher demand that Ninja, and often bring in more revenue. As such many of the Villages have been slowly shifting their focus away from training Ninja, and more on producing Children of Ninshu. Many ninja are bitter over this turn of events, seeing the ways of their forefathers die. Many also note that this shift has weakened the military strength of many Shinobi villages. However it is beyond denial that the Children of Ninshu have become vital parts of their villages' economies. Role in Society Types The Children of Ninshu aren't a united movement, or group. Rather the term is a broad classification to a number of groups and occupations that have chosen to use the power of chakra for endevours outside of combat. As such Children of Ninshu do not share any universal discipline or philosophy with the exception of their pacifistic approach to the use of Chakra. Mugaka Mukei Gaka (immaterial painters), or more commonly called Mugaka are a sect of chakra weilders that view the use of Genjutsu as a path toward true expression and insight into the heart. These individuals began as an artistic movement that saw Genjutsu as the ultimate tool for creating beauty or evoking emotion. Mugaka seek to unleash their creativity by creating Genjutsu of wonderous intricacy and beauty. Mugaka us their illusory art as the ultimate form of expression, a means of entertainment and also at times for therapeutic purposes. The use of their art is a way by which they can share their heart with others, and better allow people to understand their own feelings. The mantra of the Mugaka is "There is no finer canvas than that of the mind." Mokugeki Kuroisha Yosoenja Category:Terms